erikaviel_ajfandomcom-20200213-history
General Rules
These rules are worded a way that most can read them properly, instead of all that jargon business. Here are the other rule pages: * Wikia Regulations ( Contains all about the wiki ) * Roleplay rules ( Contains all about the role play ) If you see any mistakes or ways we could improve the rules I'd suggest to make a discussions post and/or reach out to an admin. General Rules and guidelines As a community site, we have to have rules and policies that help our site become more suitable for its purpose and its users safe. If you have any issues or concerns about topics that aren't mentioned in these rules, please feel free to ask admins about them. First of all you must agree to the Wkia's terms of use (that concerns this particular wikia) this sets the standards for all Wikia sites and their policies (some of which are covered below). Here are some of the simpler rules that don't need much explaining: * No 18+ content/users * No offensive speech/actions * No advertising * Write in English * Use decent spelling and grammar * No Advertising * No Violating others' personal/private information Age You should be 13+ before joining(the same for registering on the site).However, if you are turning 13 this might be overlooked. In any other cases this will result in an instant ban for any accounts you own, until you are of age. Swearing Swearing IS ALLOWED. However please don't overdo it if it's unnecessary or offensive. This includes phrases that may be seen as offensive by certain groups but are generally accepted in usual life, like OMG, Bloody Hell etc. Unless it is used as a tool to provoke others. Warnings Warnings can be given for various reasons, and come in either 'major' or 'minor'. If you get three minor warnings you will be put on a trial. If you get three major warnings you will be banned permanently. Vandalism Please don't edit/delete pages or comments you haven't been asked to edit/not allowed to edit/delete. If it is resolved by both parties then the ban will not be applied unless that was the outcome. However in usual cases, this is unacceptable and gets you an instant ban no matter the severity. Making Pages Please follow the wikia regulations for this. Hostility Being hostile towards others bullying/provoking/threatening grants a warning or instant ban (depending on the severity of the case). Please be respectful to all and behave in a civil manner. This goes the same for anti ethnic/anti cultural/etc. behaviour it is not appropriate and results in an instant ban after being thoroughly investigated. Puppet accounts (Sock)Puppet accounts (2 or more accounts that belong to one person usually to create discord) aren't allowed as they are made to evade bans,abuse/harass others or create drama. Other accounts are generally accepted, as long as they don't violate rules. Personal Information Do not spread/post information that could be classified as personal without full permission from said person. This includes images,sound files,videos, etc. Inappropriate content Any content that is seen by others and is deemed inappropriate will be checked by an admin then deleted if it is. Category:Rules